My Wish
by chocolateee
Summary: Naruto has to make the toughest choice of his life: Sasuke, or his dream of being Hokage.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Sudden inspiration struck me…**

**Just another one shot.**

**---**

_I hope that the days come easy and the moments pass slow,  
And each road leads you where you want to go,  
And if you're faced with a choice, and you have to choose,  
I hope you choose the one that means the most to you._

**---**

Sasuke had returned.

After those four, long years, he had finally come back…

That bastard.

Naruto had refused to believe it at first.

Perhaps it was denial.

It was almost kind of funny how things turned out.

After all that time trying to the Uchiha back, now that he _had_ returned, by his own free-will no less, Naruto didn't want to accept that fact.

Maybe it was because the blonde felt it was his responsibility to bring Sasuke back.

Maybe it was because the raven never should have left in the first place.

But slowly and surely, Naruto got used to the idea.

The idea that Uchiha Sasuke…his best friend, his lover, his everything…

Had returned.

And now, Naruto stood just outside the hokage's office.

Awaiting the news of Sasuke's punishment.

He couldn't make out a lot of what Tsunade was saying, but he got bits and pieces of it.

"—know what you've done"

"can't believe—"

"not that simple—"

"—your punishment will be…"

There was a heavy silence.

Naruto felt his heart pounding in his ears.

He was dreading this as much as Sasuke was.

"Death."

It was as though someone sucked the life right out of him.

He knew this had been bound to happen.

And yet, hearing those word out loud seemed to have a different effect.

He supposed he should've felt anger at the harsh punishment, or maybe triumph that now, finally, the bastard was getting what he deserved.

But—all he felt was emptiness.

Loneliness.

A desire to go home and take a long sleep.

But he remained rooted to the spot.

Inside, some shuffling could be heard.

The door finally opened.

Shocking blue eyes met piercing black ones.

Neither of the two spoke.

There were too many unanswered questions.

---

_And if one door opens to another door closed,  
I hope you keep on walkin' till you find the window,  
If it's cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile._

---

He's grown.

That's the first thought after seeing him.

Naruto.

The sunshine in my life.

In this little cell I've had the pleasure to stay in, I'm only allowed one visitor a time.

Not that I would expect anyone to visit.

People have known about my return for a while now.

No one has said a thing to me about it.

In fact, no one has said anything at all to me.

In their eyes, I'm a traitor.

I must say, I do miss it all.

Even if it's _just_ a little bit.

I even miss Sakura and all my stupid fangirls.

Because I know…I _know_ that I blew it.

Big time.

And there's no one to blame except myself.

So of course it was a surprise to see Naruto standing in front my cell, an unreadable expression in his gaze.

_He's almost as tall as me now_.

I take in the appearance of the man in front me.

His eyes have gotten bluer, his skin tanner.

He's even more beautiful than I remember.

I get up from my small cot and walk over to him.

It's been a few hours since I saw him at the hokage's office.

We're standing face to face.

Again, another moment of hesitation.

I do not flinch as he punches the cell door, hard.

There's a huge dent in it now, but that's not my problem.

I take a quick glance down at his knuckles.

They're bruised.

I'm surprised they're not broken.

I'm not a bit shocked at his reaction.

Though I'm sure that if the door wasn't in the way, it would've been my face he was punching in.

Our eyes lock again.

His eyes are so beautiful.

"Your eyes are pretty."

Guess I decided to voice that opinion out loud.

His eyes narrow, then, but he doesn't lower his gaze.

I wonder how much longer either of us can hold up this façade.

I bet Naruto will be the first one to crack.

Like always, I'm right.

It's about two minutes into our eye conversation, when a simple word leaves his throat.

"Why."

Ah.

Saw that one coming too.

Though somehow, talking just got a whole lot harder.

I swallow. Hard.

"You know why," I respond softly.

His fist clenches.

---

_But more than anything…more than anything…_

---

"No. I don't think I do, Sasuke. So why don't you enlighten me?" He growls out.

My gaze on his softens, but it still lingers.

"I didn't have a choice."

He laughs at this, though it sounds more like a scoff.

"There's always a choice."

"Not always, Naruto," I let out, my voice nearly a whisper.

He shakes his head, that golden blonde hair shaking loosely.

"You're wrong, Sasuke. There's always a choice. You just made the wrong one."

His words hit me hard.

I can't do this anymore.

I look away.

But it's only for a moment.

Because Naruto doesn't give me a chance to back down.

"_Look at me_."

His words are calm, but almost threatening in a firm way.

My eyes shoot back to his.

And…I'm scared.

Because right now, I'm not looking at what I saw a few minutes ago.

No…

I see the pain.

Through his eyes…

I feel it.

---

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

---

"Don't give me that 'it was the only choice I had' crap!" That's bullshit."

He's right.

I'm only fooling myself with that excuse.

But hey…that's the only thing I've got.

"I trained every day! Every _fucking _day! Just so I could save your worthless ass! Just so I could bring you back to all the people that loved and cared for you. Just so I could bring you back…back to _me_."

His voice cracks at that.

But there are still no tears leaking from his eyes.

Of course not, I should've expected as much.

They're far too pretty to shed such pain.

"Naruto…" My voice is soft…sincere.

"Bastard." He responds.

"I'm sorry."

I don't plead with him.

I just want him to know.

He seems to melt for a moment.

But then…he hardens right back up again.

"I can't forgive you, Sasuke."

I take a step closer. I can feel his breath against the cell wall.

"Can't…or _won't_?"

A muscle ticks in his jaw.

He leaves without another word.

---

_I hope you never look back, but you never forget,  
All the ones who love you, in the place you left,  
I hope you always forgive, and you never regret,  
And you help somebody every chance you get._

---

I knew visiting him would be a bad idea.

_Bastard_.

I knew it would be a bad idea because, once again, I'm left standing.

There's just something about him.

Something about fucking Uchiha Sasuke.

It draws me in.

That's why I fell head over heels for him the first time.

I sure learn the hard way, don't I?

And now, he's drawn me in again.

Drawn me in with those stupid black eyes of his.

I never told him this.

But I've always hated the Sharingan.

The stupid way the red looks like blood…

No.

Sasuke has beautiful eyes.

Except for when they're the Sharingan.

Then, they're ugly.

I ruffle my hand through my hair, half wishing I could just tear it out.

I knew it would be a bad idea.

And now, I know what I have to do.

Or at least try to do.

Damn him.

Damn him to hell.

---

_Oh, you find God's grace, in every mistake,  
And you always give more than you take._

_But more than anything, yeah, and more than anything…_

---

She looks at me, eyes hard.

I look back, eyes equally hard, not backing down from the challenge.

A simple word leaves her mouth.

The one I was expecting in the first place.

"No."

Well it couldn't have hurt to try.

"Tsunade. I'm willing to do anything."

Her gaze softens.

"Naruto…you've always been a sweet kid. I just…I just don't understand why you'd be willing to sacrificing anything for him. He doesn't deserve it."

I let out a crooked smile.

"I know."

She just doesn't get it. Not that I blame her.

No one gets it.

No one except me and Sasuke.

I get up to leave.

As I'm at the doorway, the hokage leaves me with some parting words.

"Naruto. If you do choose to side with that traitor, I'm afraid you'll be tried for treason as well."

My fist tightens.

"You very well know what that means. You've always been the best candidate for the next hokage. I know that. You've proven yourself to the village. They know that."

I'm drawing blood now.

"Don't throw away your future for someone like Uchiha."

I don't move.

Her voice is soft now, barely audible.

"Just…just think about that."

I leave.

---

_My wish, for you, is that this life becomes all that you want it to,  
Your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small,  
You never need to carry more than you can hold,  
And while you're out there getting where you're getting to,  
I hope you know somebody loves you, and wants the same things too,  
Yeah, this, is my wish._

---

"Oiy, bastard."

I nearly let out a groan.

What time is it anyways?

Aw, what the hell does it matter.

Naruto never cared when he liked to wake me up.

I take a quick stretch and move myself toward the cell door.

His eyes look even prettier in the moonlight.

He looks a bit lost.

He's fumbling for his words.

I simply wait.

Finally, he speaks.

"Sasuke…you were my best friend. My lover."

I nod slowly.

"I gave my heart, body, and soul to you."

I swallow thickly.

"And you threw it away."

There's a stinging sensation in my eyes now.

"I would've died for you."

I can see tears swimming in his eyes too.

"God, Sasuke…_why, why_ did it have to end up like this?"

I'm crying now.

I reach a hand to touch at my cheek.

It's so wet.

It's been a while since I last cried.

Now, I remember what it feels like.

"I'm sorry, Naruto," I repeat.

Into those words, I poured my heart.

They might just be words to anyone else, but not between the two of us.

And I think he understands.

Because he nods.

He bits his lip.

He's crying now too.

"Are you afraid, Sasuke?" He asks quietly.

I reach up so I can touch his fingers through the cracks in the wall.

"Not of death," I say gently. "I'm afraid…of leaving you."

I hear a loud sob come from him.

"You already left me," he manages to get out.

I brush my thumb over his.

"That was the biggest mistake of my life."

I get it now.

I really do.

Nothing, nothing will ever compensate for leaving Naruto.

It's only sad that it took me this long to realize it.

And now...we both must suffer the consequences.

"It was you…you or my dream, Sasuke." He's crying quite loudly now.

I shush him.

"I'm not mad at your choice. I want you to be able to help people. To be able to do what you've wanted to do since you were a little kid. I want you to smile through the rain. Think of all the people that care about you in your times of trouble."

"I want you to create a better future for yourself…even if I'm not a part of it."

My own sob chokes up my throat.

I scoot up against the wall as close as I possibly can. He does the same.

Our lips meet in a kiss.

Naruto stays with me the whole night, holding onto my hand, even when I fall asleep.

"I will always love you, Sasuke…"

Those are the last words I remember hearing.

A smile crosses me in my sleep.

I'm content.

---

It rained the day Sasuke died.

Naruto didn't attend the ceremony, nor the funeral.

He didn't believe it to be necessary.

There were still so many things he wished he could've asked Sasuke.

But…he was satisfied with the last night they were able to spend together.

A part of him would always be with the Uchiha.

It was as simple as that.

Naruto had meant what he said that night.

He would indeed always love Sasuke.

They were bonded together.

For all eternity.

Through life or death...

The rain pelted harder from above.

Was the sky shedding tears too?

He kicked at the grass around him.

And then, allowed one solitary tear to drop.

It was time to begin the process of moving on.

And, taking Sasuke's advice to heart, Naruto started to smile through the rain.

---

_This is my wish  
I hope you know somebody loves you  
May all your dreams stay big._

---

**Yep…aw man that was sad. Did it get a little cheesy at the end? Oh well. Like I said, I have no idea what inspired me to write this. It just sort of came out of nothing (except listening to music!)**

**Your thoughts are greatly appreciated.**

**REVIEW pleaseeeee :D**


End file.
